The true power of the golden age
by Jetzu
Summary: Alchemy is unleashed and with it all of it's dangers... Everybody seems to have the ability to learn it's powers but there is one person with too much knowledge of this power, he seeks absolute power and he is hunting the peron who has the other half, Wit
1. Afterwards

Golden Sun Book III The true power of the golden age

Author's Foreword

Hello everyone and welcome to my first Fic and also my future masterpiece The true power of the golden age.

The only reason i am writing this is that i have seen a lot of Golden Sun Fic's but there are few really good Golden Sun Fanfictions.

I Know for a fact that there are a lot of people who will agree with me and this project ultimate goal is to whipe away the statement that Golden Sun Fic's are platonic and boring.

Warning note to all readers this will probably be a long Fic so if your not into that kind of thing you are advised to leave immediately.

Also if you do not believe that i an NOT someone from the excellent Camelot team and in some weird way think i own Golden Sun than you are forbidden to read any further, cause i will only say this once...I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR CAMELOT OR WHATEVER AND I AM JUST A POOR COLLEGE STUDENT IN OTHER WORDS I HAVE NO MONEY SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN SUEING ME GO AHEAD I HAVE NOTHING.

About the rating...well to be honest it is a little too high considering i have no mature scene planned...yet wich brings me to the problem.

I write what i see and try to explain feelings of characters so if i see a mature scene as a way to explain feelings to a character i will not hesitate to write them down and i refuse to be limited to my own ratings so in other words this rating is for safety.

This line is important to all readers There are no Mature'' M rating'' scenes planned.

Also if i have decided to write a M rated scene i will warn the readers with the M symbol.

Also important is that i will continue to work on this no matter what but the only question will be if this story will be continued on Fanfiction.

In other words the only way this Fic will stay alive is to review it's as simple as that.

Also if you have suggestions for this Fic or constructive critism or praise I will gladly read them and hopefully to make this the best Golden Sun Fic to date, Flames are a absolute waste of my time so don't bother.

Also one last important thing do NOT ask me what the pairings are...simply because i don't know them yet i will decide what the pairings are when the time comes, you can however say what you hope the pairings are and i will consider this when making a decision but i don't guarantee anything like i said before i will write what comes in mind.

But enough of this boring Foreword let's begin the action...enjoy.

End of Foreword

Chapter 1 Afterwards

I'm Late, I'm Late, I'm late! Ow man Jenna is gonna kill me...

Running through the street was a young boy aged 18 Years old with long hair and dark brown eyes nervously watching his watch.

He was wearing a dark green leather shirt and light brown trousers and a light green cape that seems to match him perfectly.

''Finally there!'' exclaimed Felix seeing his target. It was a pub called The red serpent which stood in the center of Vale.

Felix is an Earth energist which means that he can control a part of nature power at own will to help himself or others in dangerous situations.

There are 4 diffrent kinds of energist which are Earth, Fire, Wind And Water each with their unique abilities.

''Goddam you Kraden! This is the last time that i helped him!'' he said extremely pissed off at himself while looking at his watch again.

After returning to vale which had litterly disappeard off the map there was only a huge golden mountain.

He walked up to them. His former enemies. a little ashamed at what happend. Sure he didn't regret it cause he achieved what he fought for,

If there was just a little chance that his parents were alive he would have taken it, they woud've understood...

But what was the price? Where were all the villagers? Did they all die?

Isaac... Garet...

I understand what you're feeling. I've felt it, too.

But standing here won't bring them back.

Let's go back to vault. We can rest there and think...

He looked at Isaac who was staring at Mt.Adept with a haunted look in his eyes.

''Note to myself, if Kraden begins talking about the Stone of Sages then knock him out.'' Felix sighed deeply, twenty past one, twenty minutes late...

He looked up from his watch to see a little shop that was opened five days ago. Isaac and his father build it, it was one of the few times that he saw Isaac. It seemd to him that Isaac did everything in his power to ignore him althought when he asked he denied it.

After they found out that Garet's family and Dora Isaac's mother were alive everything went crazy, Isaac and his father Kyle went to dora

to envelop her in a big family hug, Garet raced to greet all of his familymembers, and Jenna decided to jump on felix's back.

''Hey since when did you get so heavy get off!'' Felix tried to have a harsh face but failed miserably. Why? Jenna asked Messing up his hair really bad. ''Hey Cut it out! I mean it! '' He finally got Jenna off his back and made an attempt to straighten his hair but it was too late the damage was already done. Geez thanks a lot sis, giving her an annoyed look.Your welcome she said giving him a mischievous smile.

Thank God that everyone is okay her smile fading a little, i didn't look forward to this, i mean anything coud have happend she admitted.

I know sis he confirmed. But it didn't he told her. Jenna smiled to her brother looking happy.

Felix went to the window of the shop to look around. It appeared that they sold all kinds of things that they coudn't find in their local supermarket.

I wonder if they are selling sunblock he thought hell i sure coud use it as soon as i walk trough that door. Oh man she's gonna fry me he thought remembering Garet coming fifteen minutes late for Sheba' surprise party and she set his hair on fire.It was the most funny thing he saw Mia trying to put the fire out chasing after Garet running everywhere and nowhere.Felix swallowed thinking that it coud happen to him too.

Garet's family showed them where all the villagers were, they were obvously prepared in advance as to see a whole lot of tents and camping fires.

The villagers were at first surprised to see Felix and Jenna but greeted them back quite quickly preparing a huge welcome back and victory party.

Felix was happy to be back. He never realize that he missed Vale so much. While he was eating his chicken that was caught in the forest nearby he looked around to see that almost everyone was happy and laughing, everyone except one.

Isaac was just playing around with his food with a very serious look on his face appearing in deep thought, Apparantly he wasn't the only one who had noticed it seeing as Isaac's mother almost instantly rushed over to him.

Isaac honey are you alright? his worried mother asked. Im fine he replied never taking his eyes off his plate and Felix wondered if he actually knew that his mother was standing next to him. You look a little pale maybe you shoud go to bed early, you don't want to get sick do you? she told her son with a mother knows best voice. Isaac looked up to his mother finally realising that she stood there, Oh sorry Mum what was that?

Dora rolled her eyes at the look she got from her son, your not eating i thought i'd never see the day she said crossing her arms. If your not feeling well you shoud go to bed se said sternly. Isaac blinked his eyes before realising what she talked about. Oh oh that, im just not hungry thats all.

His mother threw him a sceptical look. Isaac flashed her a smile.'' Mum you know me im never sick im fine''. Ow alright then she said giving up en began walking back to her seat, halfway there she turned around.''But if your are getting sick you wil go to bed understood?'' giving him a warning look. Right away mum he acknowledged. Content with that she went back to her seat.

Whew thank god Dora isn't my mum Felix thought looking at Isaac

Isaac saw Felix looking at him flashing him an annoyed look. Felix frowned, what was that all about? Isaac shoved his plate aside and stood up.

'' Im going to take a little walk in the forest i'l be back in a bit'' Felix could care less, Let him cool down a bit he thought and he grabbed another chicken paw and went on eating. That's a great idea can i join you? Jenna asked with a timid smile on her face. Felix dropped his chicken paw and it fell into his soup splashing his whole shirt wet. He gave her an angry glare but she ignored him. Isaac was looking at her frowning he apparantly wasn't in the mood for company. Well erm... he started. Isaac was looking at Jenna an expecting look on her face. Ok..Sure he finished gaving her a smile and she smiled back. Felix began thinking of how many way's he coud kill Isaac if he touched her and grinned evily.

I'l come with you too mate Garet shouted with his mouth half full receiving an angry glare from his mother, ''im full anyway''. Felix was over the moon when he heard this giving his sister a Too bad look. Jenna looked disappointed but lit up instantly grinning mischievously. Oh i don't think you wanna do that she said in a sing song voice. Garet lifted one eybrow at her, What do you mean? he asked her confused. You don't want to miss desert do you, My mum made it. Your...Mum desert he said with round eyes looking at Jenna who was sitting at his right. Jenna bent over to her left to whister in his ear, ''If you liked my mother's cookies then you'r gonna love her apple pie'' .Apple...pie Garet began drooling with a weird smile on his face. he looking at Isaac, sorry mate but your going to have to miss me on this one.

Isaac rolled his eyes at him muttering ''whatever'' Jenna looked at her brother with a victory smile and Felix just stared at her utterly defeated. Well shall we go Isaac? giving him a sweet smile. Let's Isaac concurred

Felix sighed putting his head in his hands, they're gone he concluded, man why didn't i stopped them hell i coud have gone with them to keep an eye out he thought.

Well maybe because Jenna woud have killed you a familiar face to his left andswered. Sheba woud you stop reading my thoughts!

he exclaimed. Sheba winced hey you don't have to yell at me. How long have you been err doing that? he asked lamely. Long enough she answered giving him an mischievious smile, someone here is jealous. I'm NOT jealous he told her with gritted teeth. Tut tut she wagged her finger annoyingly before his face, she pointed to her head ''lying is useless''. I seem to recall a 6 year old boy who hmpf... Felix put her hand on her mouth, If you continue totell this then you won't make it to your sixteent birthday he threathend. Sheba nodded her head and Felix pulled his hand from her mouth, and i amgoing to find a way to stop that mindreadingthingie.

Sheba grinned You can't, and she stuck her tongue out. We will see about that he said

Well Garet's father began we will leave you kids alone arent we old people he said looking around the table getting annoyed looks, hey it's a joke i mean

let's have some whine finally gettin some appraising looks. Hey what about my apple pie Garet whined. His father rolled his eyes, in that tent Garet and Garet was away before anyone realised.

Wow Garet can be pretty fast if he want to Piers said amazed, last time i checked he wasn't faster than me. Felix rolled his eyes at that.

Thrust me Piers everyone is faster that Garet...except when there is food. The whole table burst out laughing except for Felix, hey wat was funny about that it's a fact he stated acting cool which caused more laughter. Felix tried to maintain a straight face but felt he was losing the battle. Ahem Garet's father said looking at Piers.

Piers looked at him utterly confused What? he asked. I seem to recall that i said ALL the old people come with me and you are obviously the king he said a glint in his eyes.

Felix coudn't control himself anymore and burst out laughing followed closely by Sheba Ivan and Mia. Piers blushed bright red and Felix

got tears in his eyes from laughing. Piers' enbarresment soon turned into anger ''well at least i get to drink the whine and you don't kids''. That shut them up.

Garet's father smiled taking Piers by the shoulder, come Piers i've got a great whine from a fine year. He looked around, go to bed on time we're counting on you guys and make sure that Garet doesn't eat all the pies ok giving them a wink.

Hey Sheba do you want to play a game of chess? Ivan asked her Sheba looked at Ivan with a sad look, nah i always win because of my... Then she looked at Ivan for real ...abilities... a huge smile grew on her face. Finally some competition she exclaimed exitedly taking the board and putting all the pieces on it.

You're dead buster she told him. Hah we willsee about that he treathend back.

Man where are they Felix exclaimed looking at his watch. Sheba was getting angry ''they have only been away for twenty minutes'' she exclaimed.

Well Isaac said they woud take a LITTLE walk. Felix whined. Felix woud you mind shut up i'm trying to concentrate knocking a pawn with her horse dead.

Felix tried to concentrate on the chess game... It wasn't working (Five minutes later) His patience was really being put to the test. Ivan knocked Sheba's tower Dead with his queen.

Check ivan concluded. Mmm that wasn't bad Ivan Sheba said appraisingly. Thanks my master taught me this game except for running

this is what he does best he explained. Yes it is pretty good Sheba concurred biting her lower lip looking at Ivan, ...but not good enough because i'm not gonna lose.

Ivan looked smugly at Sheba and what are you going to do about it he asked. You'll see she said misteriously (another five minutes later) Boiling point is arriving for Felix he coudn't take much more. Sheba killed a horse dead with her tower leaving Ivan's king very vulnerable. Ivan simply stared at the move.

Sheba grinned evily ''not so cocky now are ya'' Ivan regained himself ''it's not over yet'' (Five minutes again) Felix didn't talk anymore, he feared that whatever woud come out of his mouth would anger Sheba who was really getting into the game. Ivan killed Sheba queen with his tower.Hah i got your queen he said triumphantly. Pff you can have it she said killing his tower with her pawn, i'm still going to win. Ivan raised an eyebrow your kidding right I still have my queen and everybody knows that you then have practicily won the game. Two moves she predicted holding two fingers for his face. What? he exclaimed your bluffing he said looking with narrowed eyes prove it. I Will she said excitedly. (You guessed it five minutes) I can't take it anymore Felix exclaimed i'm going to search them.

Felix! Sheba exclaimed they are old enough to take care of themselfs... besides... Felix looked at her with narrowed eyes. Besides... maybe you don't want to find them she said with an innocent look on her face. Felix patience exploded inside his head. ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT IM GOING TO GET MY SISTER!

he yelled fuming with anger running into the forest. Ivan looked at Sheba who looked extremely pleased with herself, did you had to say that? he asked her

Well no but i coudn't help myself she confessed a mischievious look in her eyes. Sheba killed a pawn with her tower, checkmate she concluded a huge smile on her face. Ow man i can't believe i lost Ivan whined. I hadn't have a decent competitor in a while let's do this again ok Sheba asked

Ivan ignored the question. Man i hope Felix doesn't hurt Isaac, well not that he can that is a smile forming. Oh Felix only will break his arms if he touches her and feed them to wherewolves se told Ivan. Ivan looked at Sheba with a knowing look, mind read huh well if that happens then i will kill you for making Felix this angry he treathend.

Sheba scanned Ivan looking up and down, brave words for such a skinny boy she said with a challenging look in her eyes.

Are you making fun of me? Im still stronger that you! Ivan told her getting annoyed. Sheba put her hands to her side giving him a mischievious glare, hah only in your dreams giving him a mocking look.

Maybe i shoud show you! really getting angry now. Not now Ivan she stated tiredly i'm going to bed and began to walk to her tent that she shared with Jenna and Mia. She turned around just to see Ivan staring at her with his mouth wide open ''sweet dreams I...van'' and went into her tent Ivan stood there for just fifteen seconds looking at the tent before turning on his heels to his tent mumbling angrily ''Im NOT weak''

Meanwhile inside the forest Felix was still desperately searching for Isaac and Jenna. ''Man where the heck are they the forest isn't that big'' he spoke out loudly, i swear i he touches her then he's going to be wherewolf food.

He finally saw them pulling out his sword prepared to give that bastard what he deserved but came to and abrubt halt and just stared at the two. Wow this wasn't quite what he expected.

Isaac an Jenna were yelling at each other, they obvously were having a row considering they both looked angry at each other. Damn can't hear them better go closer, he wanted to know what they were fighting about. He run to a near tree, maybe i can use this against Isaac the next time he tought evily.

But as soon as he was at that tree the shouting stopped. He looked around the tree to see Jenna talking to him in a quiet angry tone. Isaac crossed his arms giving her a disbelieving look.

Dammit still can't hear them maybe i shoud go back to plan A gripping his sword tightly. Isaac said something back at her,

Jenna just stared at him before bursting into tears and ran away from him Aw man Isaac i'm going to torture you for this he thought angrily running after her.

Hey Jenna wait Felix called. Jenna looked around surprised to hear her brother's voice, Felix were you eavesdropping? se asked angrily wiping tears from her eyes.

I was about to look for you he lied. Come here he said holding out his arms and Jenna gave him a tight hug. He waited for her to speak but she didn't,

fed up he asked. So what did Isaac do or said, ...Want me to kill him? grinning evily. Jenna finally looked at Felix and he was surprised to see her angry and before he knew it she suddenly pushed him really hard making him fall hard into the mud. Hey what was that for? he asked her wiping mud from his face.

This is all YOUR fault! she yelled at him and turned around walking away with her nose high in the air. My fault, what did i do? he yelled back at her utterly confused but it was too late she was gone.

He looked around for Isaac and found him looking at a tree. I'l show you what happens when you make my sister cry

and he gripped his sword preparing to sneak up on him. He was halfway there when Isaac suddenly and swiftly pulled out his Gaia blade holding it high in the air to call upon it's powers.

At first Felix thought that he was caught but he saw that Isaac's back was turned to his so that coudn't be possible. He heard a faint

noise in the sky looking up he saw a HUGE sword falling rapidly to the earth. Felix saw the sword falling faster and faster until it fell on the near tree the force

knocking Felix off his feet. The tree split into two and fell with two loud bangs onto the ground. Isaac lowered his sword and put it back into it's sheath and walked back to camp or so Felix assumed.

Felix stood up, I'l kill him he muttered...t..toworrow geez thank god i'm not that tree, nice firewood though he thought

Felix dusted himself off for the second time this day and went back to camp also.

Felix shook himself awake noticing that he was daydreaming. he looked at his watch to see that he coudn't delay this forever. Well guess i find out what they want to tell me and went to open the red serpent's door.


	2. Responsability

Golden Sun Book III The true power of the golden age

Author's Note

A you may have noticed i have changed the rating in this fic from M to T...why? well i kinda have the whole story in my mind finished at the moment and i concluded that the rating was just too high so those of you who have read the first chapter and had no idea why i was talking about the rating being too high i apologise couse i intended this to be a M rated fic.

Warning to all readers : my brain is pretty unreliable so if my stupid brain thinks of a great thing to write in my story that is off rating then i will warn the readers and even rechange my fic rating.

Also i would like to thank Abstractmind for being my first reviewer, i sometimes get so carried away with my ideas that i sometimes forget to ''quote'' so i will try to do better next time Ps. this is going to be your lucky fic cause i have a lot of ideas concerning our two wind adepts ghehehe.

Story alerts : Story alerts are great...for the readers but a source of annoyance to writer's like me who put their heart and soul to a Fic, i mean please if you like this fic so much that you woud like to beinformed when we update then why don't you do a little bit of efford by pushing that purple button called review? I woud really appreciate it, it's always nice if readers enjoyed my fic so let me know...please?

Just a quick reminder if this fic doesn't get reviewd then it will die ( on Fanfiction ) so people give me a reason to keep going.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2 responsability

''Where is he, he shoud have been here fifteen minute ago'' a girl exclaimed looking at the clock at the wall of the pub.

This girl was Jenna, Felix' younger sister who had long red hair and light brown eyes she wore a light pink shirt and a purple skirt

her dark purple cape that she mostly wore hung loosly on her chair

Her eyes were not deceiving that she was very angry

''Ow come on Jenna give him a break'' the blueheaded girl next to her replyd ''I'm sure he has a good reason for it''

''Whatever Mia letting your friends waiting is rude'' she stated like it was a fact. ''And where is Piers'' she asked

I'm hungry the boy next to her replied unexpected. Jenna and Mia looked at him like he was mad.

Jenna/Mia AGAIN? the two said in the same tone making him blush

Waiter! he yelled acros the room ''give me the daily special''. The girl turned around and wrote his order on paper, ''coming right up''

and returned to her custemer who gave Garet the evil eye.

''I like this pub whoever thought of this shoud have the key to the city''. Garet was grinning like mad, ''gee i never realized that our Vale was so boring''.

Jenna looked at him annoyed, ''would you stop bossing people around''. Garet put both his feet on the table and was leaning backward,

Chill Jenny i am enjoying myself. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! Jenna yelled her eyes glowing dangerously. Garet was so surprised by her tone that he lost his balance and fell with a loud bang to the floor causing many heads to turn and laugh.

Ouch Garet exclaimed rubbing his head looking around, What's so funny he yelled acros the room causing all people to return to their meals.

Garet picked up his chair and went to sit at the table again, ''by the way Isaac and Piers coudn't make it, Isaac and his dad are making some stupid pond and Piers is off to visit his uncle in Lemuria''.

''Isaac sure is working hard lately'' Mia thought out loud. Garet nodded in agreement, yeah he calls it father and

son bonding i think he's gone nuts. ''Well at least he's doing more than you are MUCH more'' Jenna accused him. Garet looked at her annoyed ''Hey leading the people is hard work too! besides Isaac is hogging all the work''. Whatever she exclaimed ''were are Sheba and Ivan''.

''They weren't very interested in this meeting''... Mia sighed,'' i think that they have read my mind'' causing Jenna to giggle. ''Yes that sounds like them'', ''so Piers has gone all alone'' she asked

Garet was about to answer when the door swung open and Felix walked in, Jenna stood up almost instantly. ''And where have''... but Mia pushed her down to her seat taking charge. ''hi Felix hurry come join us''. Felix gave Mia a grateful nod took his cape off and sat down.

Sorry i'm late Kraden kinda lectured me so what did you guys wanna tell me getting right to the point. Uhh well Jenna started looking at Mia. You see Mia said looking back at Jenna.

''I'm going to be the mayor of New Vale''! Garet exclaimed as loud as he coud. Felix looked at him mouth gaping open. ''Yeah right'' he finally said.

It's true Jenna said his father said that it's time to give the torch to somebody younger. ''Well i can understand that'' Felix exclaimed but...Garet.

''HEY i'm still here ya know'' Garet reminded him. ''Garet's father asked me to give him three suiteble candidates for the job'' she explained.

''I see and who were they'' Felix asked curious. ''well to be honest i only had two but i decided to give Garet a chance''. HEY Garet exclaimed even harder

Jenna glared at him, ''and i was right all along!'' she yelled at him, ''ever since you've been chosen you've been acting like a little kid who has had a new toy!''

Garet winced at that ''hey that hurt''. ''Now where was i... oh yeah the names so i nominated Isaac Garet and erm... you Felix''. Me? Felix looked at her shocked ''without my permission''?

Yeah she softly said blushing a little ''i wanted it to be a surprise''. Felix looked at her not knowing what to say, ''well... it worked, so lemme guess Isaac doesn't know either?'' Jenna nodded her head ''every citizen has voted and the result was slightly in favor of Garet''. ''And we both have lost to Garet?'' Felix asked. ''HEY I'M STLL HERE'' Garet yelled out loud in felix' face. ''Well he sure wasn't my vote'' Jenna stated but we respect the people' choice

''So who was your choice then'' Felix asked curious. Well erm... ''Please tell me that you voted for your favorite big brother'' he asked combing his own hair with his

fingers. ''Not really Jenna ended I voted for Isaac''. felix' face fell. ''Isaac did a lot for this city i thought that he deserved it, he certanly did more than Garet'' she explained.

''Hey i tried to help him i really did but when i was working at that house it just went up in flames i didn't do anything and that barn that i had to clean up went up in

flames as soon as i touched the straw like it was my fault! and then Isaac' reaction''. Garet was bright red from embarresment. ''What did Isaac do'' Jenna asked very

curious. ''I'm Not telling'' Garet said stubbornly. Please? Mia begged. Garet became even redder ''well he chased me away with a broom telling me to never help him with anything flammeble ever again'' The whole table burst out laughing and even garet join't in a little. ''I can't help it ever since the mars beacon have been lit all sort of things have been happening with me''.

''I understand Garet'' Mia said to him. Thanks he gave her a grateful smile, ''now where is my food''? Jenna rolled her eyes.

''Here you are sir'' the waiter arrived like on cue ''one dish a la serpent and a nice icecream surprise special''. ''Thanks but i didn't order any icecream'' he informed her.

''It's on the house'' she said blushing madly and quickly went on to help another person. ''Man i really like this place'' he exclaimed with his mouth half full.

''No wonder you got something for free, you're their best customer'' Felix said with humor in his voice. ''So do you think you can handle it Garet?'' he asked looking at him seriously.

''Wvat dow youm phink?'' he replied. Ow brother Jenna mutterd rolling her eyes. ''By the way wat is wrong with Ivan?'' Felix asked ''i saw him near Kraden' cave sittin around talking to himself, has he gone mad?''

''Ivan is practising his prediction ability'' Mia answered. ''Prediction you serious? like in fortune telling?'' he asked amazed

''Something like that'' Mia confirmed ''but he hardly talks about it''. Felix coudn't resist a grin ''if Sheba found out about that...man she'l be so jealous''.

''What makes you think Sheba can't do it'' Jenna asked confused ''she is a wind adept too''. Felix gave her anarrogant look ''well dear sis there are some things that makes us unique you shoud know that'', Felix looked her in the eyes...Duh. ''Are you trying to say something dear brother'' Jenna said giving him a threathening glare.

''Knock it off you two'' Garet said ''i don't want this place to be destroyed already''. Mpf fine Jenna said annoyed ''well i'm going home'' grabbing her cape ''see you later Garet..Mia ''and she walked out of the door

''Man my little sis just can't stand jokes'' he muttered. ''Well i don't get it either'' Garet said scratching his head. ''Uhh wel anyway'' Felix started blushing ''i have to go too, maybe if i apologise she'll stop be angry with me later guys'' and he went out the door.

Garet looked at Mia ''so uhh Mia are you hungry ''he started? Mia looked at him amazed ''please don't tell me...'' ''Cause i'm starving'' he ended. Mia gave him a annoyed look ''don't you think you've had enough?'' ''Nope eating is living my dear Mia...

waiter'' he yelled again.


	3. The Wind's Fury

Golden Sun Book III The true power of the golden age

Author's Note

Ivan fan's will get really spoiled today with this large chappie so be prepared for it and don't read it when you got little time

I hope that readers will see the pattern in the chapter's i make.

That is right every important character in golden sun will get their own chaper in the beginning and no that means Kraden will not get a chapter for himself -.-

So far we've had Felix / Jenna and now Ivan.

Many more characters left, lot's of work for me haha.

I also would like to add that i will rivise my other two chapter's as soon as possible, writing english has never been my most strongest point but i will compensate that with the plot i promise : )

Please review.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3 The wind's fury.

Life is good at peacefull times.

It's just a normal day in the village of new vale.

Parent's going shopping for their daily needs while the children go play at the new playground that has just been completed,

At the towns center point there was Kraden educating the new generation of talented young adepts about their abilities,

Felix is standing next to Kraden extremely bored,

Isaac is always busy with whatever he can find,

Jenna is studying in her room,

Garet is running away from his sister who has a frying pan in her hands,

Mia is attending to a child who had fallen down,

Sheba is constantly reading people's minds without their permission,

Piers is missing,

Everyone is happy.

Life can't get better.

However at a certain old man's house there is a high concentration of wind psynergy located around one person... all alone.

The young boy closed his eyes, '' This time it will work ''

Ivan stood in front of the cave with his arms stretched out, his palms raised to the sky like he was calling something.

Wind began circling around Ivan's body, faster with every second passing.

Ivan was in pain, he felt like he was being ripped apart. '' now or never '' were his thoughts

He slowly began talking, '' O great powers of the wind please show us our future ''

The next few seconds were unexplainable, the wind that was furiously surrounding Ivan abruptly stopped and his body began to glow.

**'' Prediction! ''**

nothing happened...

Ivan dropped his hands in disappointment '' ugh i'll never get it... dammit! ''

He opened his eyes only to find out that everything was black! .

His eyes widened '' What the hell, ow no... don't tell me i've gotten blind ''

He looked at his feet but was surprised that he could see them.

Well i'm not blind he mumbled, but what is happening?

He heard a crack somewhere in the distance.

Ivan panicked, took out his sword but he could not see anything, '' who...who is there ''

He heard another crack, it whatever it was came closer.

Ivan took a few steps back '' i... i should warn you, i'm an adept, i can use wind psynergy and i will use them ''

He heard a creepy laugh, Ivan was freaking out, he heard another crack, it was very close now.

'' Don't get closer or i will shoot... '', unfortunately his voice betrayed his threath.

A roar of laughter came from somewhere to his left, apparently the thing was amusing himself.

Ivan turned into the direction of the laughter, he still coudn't see anything, '' i mean it ''

He heard a footstep, silence..., and another footstep, more silence..., and another, apparently the thing was mocking him.

'' You've asked for it... **plasma!** ''

To his own surprise he could see his psynergy however it didn't hit anything.

''Harharhar you missed me, nice lightshow though hahahahaha'', the thing said to Ivan's right.

Ivan turned to the direction of the voice, '' what do you want from me? ''

'' You seek the power of prediction am i correct? '' the voice asked.

''How do you know that?'', Ivan asked surprised.

Easy answer the thing said, '' you said you were a wind adept, there was a meal here a few years ago who also said she was an adept and was looking for the prediction ability ''

Ivan: ...

''well you made a mistake'', the thing said.

Ivan walked toward where the voice was coming from in the hope to see whatever was talking to him, '' uhm wat do you mean? ''

'' what i mean is that at your previous dimension you should have turned **left** to visit psycho world '' hahahahahaha.

Ivan rolled his eyes, ( this guy's jokes are even worse than those of felix ), Ivan kept on walking but the voice had changed direction to behind his back.

'' ow that reminds me, when your going to get cooked do you wish to be make medium or well done? harharharhar ''

Ivan turned to the voice again, '' what? how can you move so fast, i didn't hear a thing.

'' However i won't eat you, i like you, your funny so i guess i'll make you my slave '' the voice said in a mock tone completely ignoring Ivan's question.

Ivan was getting a little mad, '' and what makes you think i will obey you? ''

''we my little friend are going to play a little game'' the voice said joyfully, '' you will attempt to hit me with your pretty light, if you hit me then i'll bring you to the place you desire,

however if you fail you will have to be my slave forever ''

''Finally some progress'', Ivan thought '' i'm sure i'll hit you sooner or later ''

'' HARHARHAR that's what the other adept also said, however considering you have been asking me questions lately, do you mind if i ask you one question? ''

'' uhm yes i guess so '' what do you want to know?

'' Do you like polishing boots for food? '' hahahahaha.

Ivan has steaming mad, he felt humiliated, '' i've had it with you! **Plasma! **''

The spell furiosly went into the direction of the voice with more power than usual, however it only hit solid ground.

''You'll never hit me you'll have to keep me company **forever **'', the voice happily said.

'' Never '' Ivan shouted.

'' Just give up i'm too fast for you '', the voice said in a mocking tone.

Ivan was getting depressed, '' o no what if he's right, how can i hit something i can't even see? ''

The voice's words were repeating inside Ivan's mind.

_You'll never hit me you'll have to keep me company forever... HARHARHARHAR._

Then something hit him inside his head like a thunderstrike, '' wait a minute what if i...'', he said out load.

'' What if i what '', the voice angrily said, ''don't think you have a chance kid ''

'' Yes of course '', Ivan thought, '' i will use my mind read ability, sure i won't be able to actually read his mind but i can find out where his thoughts come from, that is at least something ''

Ivan closed his eyes scanning the darkness for thoughts.

uhhm what are you doing? he voice asked concerned.

I can't sense him, i need to use my wind abilities too, please let this work.

Ivan began producing small weak amounts of wind flowing towards the darkness everywhere.

'' ahh how nice'', the voice said, '' i always wanted to have my own airconditioner '' the voice mocked him.

Little did the voice know that Ivan felt how the wind would break.

And then it hit Ivan, he heard a thought, well to be precise a word, the word _silly ._

Ivan knew exactly where he was..

'' I found you! '' he yelled.

what?

**'' Tornado! ''**

Ivan put all of his power in the spell and casted it deep inside the darkness, Ivan heard a shriek in the darkness.

'' Yes i've done it '', he began running towards the spot.

A man in black clothes was hovering in mid air.

Arrg make it stop! the man demanded.

Do you admit defeat? Ivan asked.

Yes yes you've won stop this now please, the man replied coldly.

At the command of it's master the wind began to subdue.

Bang... the man fell hard on the ground.

'' Ouch you little pest, you could have just put me down '', the man looked like he wanted to punch Ivan but was restraining himself.

'' oops sorry '' Ivan replied giving an innocent look.

'' Yeah well whatever i guess the darkness is not needed anymore '' and the man snapped his fingers.

immediately the room lit up, Ivan who was used to the darkness put his hands for his eyes.

'' What is your name young one? '' the man asked.

Ivan slowly lowered his hands trying to see the man's face, it was still a little painfull, '' My name is Ivan who are you? ''

'' My name is Jupiter '', the man bowed, '' i'm impressed i didn't believe you could actually hit me, care to explain how you knew where i was? ''

Ivan finally could see clearly again, it appears that he was in a place that was covered completly with concrete, however he saw no walls, the room seemed endless

Ivan looked at Jupiter who was around mid thirties, he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he looked quite angry .

'' I used my mind read ability as my eyes, that's how i was able to locate you ''

'' I'm most impressed, i didn't think such a young adept would be able to master advanced mind reading, well if you'll forgive me you must leave '' Jupiter raised his hands.

'' Wait '', Ivan yelled, '' what about your promise? ''

Jupiter dropped his hand again, '' what promise? ''

'' You've promised me you would take me to the place where i can learn the prediction ability '', Ivan reminded him.

'' Really, mmm i don't remember saying that '' however his smile betrayed him.

Ivan pulled out his sword.

'' Whoa whoa easy tiger, i was only joking of course i will keep my promise, however just one last question ''

Ivan put his sword back, '' yes? ''

Jupiter had a stern look on his face, '' why do you seek this ability? ''

'' Uhhm why? '', Ivan was startled by this question realising he didn't exactly had an answer, '' well i could use it to help my friends '' he answered weakly.

Jupiter snorted and crossed his arms, '' somehow i don't believe that is the exact reason am i correct? ''

Ivan felt uneasy, he had the feeling that his mind was being invaded but he didn't feel psynergy usage from Jupiter so Ivan ignored the feeling, '' well there is a reason but if i tell you you'll laugh... ''

Jupiter smiled and hold up his hand, '' there is absolutly no reason to worry, please i need to know ''

Ivan frowned, '' what do you mean you need to know? ''

Jupiter smile faded, '' unfortunatly i can't tell you yet, you will know when the time comes, now please tell me ''

Ivan nodded he felt he could trust Jupiter even though he didn't knew him, '' ever since i first experienced this power at the jupiter lighthouse..., i've had dreams ''

Jupiter's eyes grew wide, '' really? what kind of dreams? ''

'' In this dream a man comes to me..., i coudn't see his face, he told me that i have to master the prediction ability or many would suffer '', Ivan closed his eyes '' he said the world would end if i didn't ''

Ivan opened his eyes to see that Jupiter had his eyes closed just like he did a few monents ago.

Jupiter crossed his arms, '' dreams are very powerfull, many people underestimate dreams... thinking that what they see is untrue, just something the mind has made up... ''

Jupiter opened his eyes and smiled, '' however dreams can also be used by powerfull wind adepts, to show others their own memories and if the wind adept is extremely knowledgeable these master adepts can even send memories through time ''

Ivan was amazed at the knowledge of Jupiter, '' i see, i've read a few books about that power it's old psynergy isn't it, i read it's the most difficult psynergy to master and it's knowledge has been lost ''

Jupiter bowed, '' you are indeed a smart one, yes you are correct, predition and dream transfer are old psynergy's, very usefull ,very dangerous too ''

Jupiter bit his lower lip, '' i can't teach the prediction ability to just anyone ''

Ivan dropped his jaw, '' you can teach it to me? why didn't you said that in the first place? ''

Jupiter shook his head, '' i needed to test you that's why... after all many seek this power and if it get's in the wrong hands then the results will be disastrous ''

Jupiter looked at the young wind adept sternly, '' you have passed the test however i'm still not convinced that i should give such a power to you..., this power can be used to alter the future ''

Ivan closed his eyes and slowly spoke, '' i promise to only use the power to save the world '' Ivan opened his eyes again and looked into Jupiter's eyes with determination.

Jupiter smiled, '' only use the power when needed that is all i ask, events happen for a reason, a mortal should not interfere with this just because he can, people die in their life because it is their destiny, their next great adventure calls them ''

Ivan nodded, '' i understand ''

Jupiter stretched his arm out towards Ivan, '' take my hand young Ivan, i will unlock the ability already sleeping inside you and i will teleport you then back to your home ''

Ivan took his hand and felt a strange energy flowing inside his body, it was painfull at first but it disappeared quickly.

'' It has been done'' Jupiter stated, '' it is time to go Ivan...remember my words ''

'' Wait! just one more thing '' Ivan pleaded, '' you are him aren't you? our god... you give us your powers..., will i ever see you again? ''

Jupiter smiled, '' perhaps...goodbye.

And everything went black before Ivan's eyes once again.

'' Ivan are you ok? Ivan wake up! '' a voice in the distance shouted.

mmm what a weird dream, Ivan thought.

'' Ivan don't make me do this buddy '' the voice shouted harder.

'' Don't worry Jupiter i will make you proud '' Ivan said out loud.

Splash

Ivan felt like he got a cold shower, in fact someone was pouring a bucket of water empty above his head.

'' ahh what the hell! stop that '' he shouted.

Ivan looked around to find out that he was in front of the cave where he performed the spell, he soon found another face who he hadn't seen in a while.

'' That's much better, welcome back to the land of the living mate '' the cheerful voice of Piers said.

'' Piers! welcome back, you took your time '' he stood up to shake his hand.

'' Yes i'm sorry about that, but i've been helping my uncle with important matters '' Piers explained.

'' What kind of matters? '' Ivan asked curiously.

Piers looked away, '' Its kinda personal i prefer not to talk about it ''

'' ok i understand '' Ivan took the hint, '' let's talk about something else then, care to explain why you dumped a bucket of water over my head? '' pointing to the bucket still inside piers's hand.

Piers smiled, '' you were wailing something about a god..., you scared me, i thought you had gotten nuts ''.

Ivan laughed, '' well i have been practising prediction for far too long, well either way i think i finally got it ''

'' that's awesome i wish i could predict things '' Piers confessed, '' must be extremely usefull ''

Ivan got into a thinking pose, '' you know i'm going to predict my first thing already ''

Piers looked at Ivan with great expectation waiting for those great words, '' well, cmon tell me ''

'' I will predict '' Ivan delayd his words, Piers's heartbeat had temporarly stopped, '' that i will go to bed, i'm dead tired ''

and Ivan walked off towards town.

'' Jerk '' Piers muttered and followed Ivan towards New Vale.


End file.
